Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Kevin1000tan * Wiki's URL: Toontown, Kevin1000tan * Vandal: Kevin1000tan, Evilsuperdestroywiki9641, 9641amruth, Angrydude35, Kale9641young * Reason: Using multiple accounts to vandalize the wiki * SIGNATURE: Bermuda 15:44, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Kevin1000tan is using multiple accounts to vandalize the Toontown Wiki (and his very own wiki, Kevin1000tan Wiki). He pretends to be a victim by having his own accounts vandalize his main account (Kevin1000tan). Avoids blocks to continue vandalizing on Toontown Wiki. Not sure if he has vandalized other wikis. ::IP blocked. 19:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) HELP! * Wiki's URL: http://nevesworld.wikia.com/wiki/COCKS* Vandal: *CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL: All pages, deleted Sean's Help Page * Reason: Calling it poopy wiki, I need this undone as I spent a lot of time doing this * SIGNATURE: PopsicleVOCALOID (talk) 07:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC)PopsicleVOCALOID ::Done. 03:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://vms.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL - various IPs * Reason: One of the wikis affected by the 2009 IP nuisance additions outbreak, which has left a range of purported wanted pages. While I have asked for admin rights to deal with the problem, a few exceed my 'bad taste limit' :) * SIGNATURE: Jackiespeel (talk) 21:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Bad Piggies Vandals again * Wiki's URL: http://badpiggies.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Piggies_Wiki/ * Vandal: http://badpiggies.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:112.204.31.84 and http://badpiggies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dencelemanuel.frivaldo * Reason: Remaking the Piggie World that I got a wikia admin to delete. * SIGNATURE: (sorry can not find one) P.S. I changed the page to say "Delete Me" for the duration. ::Deleted. 03:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Subject Please report this user/ block her/him from talking to me * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason:Someone on ever after high wikia told me to stay away from a wikia. Telling me what to do when I'm just new on this wikia. * SIGNATURE: Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, I'll reply on your talk page -- RansomTime 15:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://dragonstarsquadadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Murphy_Dragonstar * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: This fellow here has vandalized my website and I need him blocked. http://dragonstarsquadadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Shinelotizsucks * SIGNATURE: MurphyDragonstar :: You've already blocked them? -- RansomTime 17:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Megaman Team Wiki vandalised again * Wiki's http://megamanteams.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.196.139.28 * Reason: Probably part of the earlier group that vandalised the wiki. Best to catch it now before it gets out of hand again. * SIGNATURE: Gauntlet101010 (talk) 14:14, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Gauntlet101010 :I reverted them. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:59, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The vandal came back. Buckimion aided me in restoring the pages (he aided me in restoring an earlier, much more intense attack) and told me to just request a ban for the user here before it gets out of hand again. Gauntlet101010 (talk) 02:00, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::We're likely going to need a range block here as the vandal shifted to a couple of other ip addresses. --Buckimion (talk) 10:26, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I would recommend someone Adopting the wiki. The only admin is GrooveGuy and he hasn't edited since August 14, 2008. If you adopt the site, you will then have the admin powers to block this guy. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:112.203.220.246 * Reason: Site Vandalism * SIGNATURE: SilentAltruist (talk) 03:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :You appear to have banned them, so the situation has been taken care of. Great job out there. ~ty 03:06, October 30, 2013 (UTC)